clubpenguinfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Halloween Party 2012
|image = File:Halloween Party 2012 Logo.png|Logo |member = Nie |kiedy = 18 października - 1 listopada 2012 |darmówki = Ghost Goggles Ghost Costume Ghostamatron Background Gary's Giveaway |mascot = Gary }} Halloween Party 2012 było imprezą, która odbyła się w dniach od 18 października do 1 listopada 2012 roku. Została potwierdzona przez Polo Fielda na jego koncie na Twitterze. Gary brał udział w imprezie. Wszyscy mogli polować na duchy na wyspie, a memberzy mogli stać się duchami wchodząc do maszyny Gariwalda VIII, Ghostamatronu. W nawiedzonej posiadłości trzeba było znaleźć pięć kluczy, za pomocą których można było odblokować Ghost Goggles i po założeniu ich wejść do Ghost Labu. Dark Chamber i Haunted House tym razem się nie pojawiły, ponieważ posiadłość Gariwalda VIII znajdowała się w tym samym miejscu co niegdyś one, w Forest. Darmówki Opis imprezy Poluj na duchy podczas Club Penguinowego Halloween Party! (18 – 30 października) Odważysz się? Podczas Club Penguinowego Halloween Party, wszyscy mogą polować na duchy a memberzy mogą stać się duchami i nawiedzać wyspę! Przebierz się w nowe, straszne kostiumy, pobaw się w "cukierek albo psikus" z przyjaciółmi, lub wkrocz do nawiedzonej posiadłości. Wewnątrz niej, znajdź i zbierz pięć upiornych kluczy, które odblokują Ghost Goggles i wskażą Ci drogę do Ghost Lab. Zarówno memberzy jak i non-memberzy mogą znaleźć specjalny kostium do łapania duchów! Dodatkowo, memberzy mogą wejść do maszyny Ghostamatron i zostać duchami! Historia Gary stracił swojego starego wuja, Gariwalda VIII. Rozmieścił plakaty w niemal każdym pokoju, które zaciekawiły wiele pingwinów. Na plakatach można było przeczytać: Wkrocz do Posiadłości Mój wujek Gariwald zaginął dawno temu. Teraz jego tajemnicza posiadłość pojawiła się znikąd. Pomóż mi rozwiązać tę zagadkę... Jeśli masz odwagę! -Gary the Gadget Guy Gary zaprowadził łowców duchów do posiadłości. Ci odkryli Ghost Lab i Gariwalda VIII jako ducha. Gary odkrył, że jego wuj Gariwald nie umarł i został duchem, ale stał się nim na własne życzenie, za pomocą jego Ghostamatronu. Przez to pingwiny uważały, że był on martwy i jako takiego go opisywali. Ponieważ nikt nie pracował w posiadłości, a Gariwald był niewidoczny dla pingwinów bez Ghost Goggles, została ona uznana za nawiedzoną. Znaczki *Trick-or-Treat stamp *Happy Room stamp *Monster Mash stamp *Gary stamp *Explorer stamp *Scavenger Hunt stamp Błędy u.]] *Gdy pingwiny wychodziły z Ghostamatronu, niebieskie kółko pojawiało się naokoło nich na pewien czas. *Gdy byłeś pingwinem i założyłeś przedmiot pozwalający na tańczenie, mogłeś zatańczyć wewnątrz Ghostamatronu, przez co mogłeś tańczyć podczas poruszania się i nie mając założonego żadnego przedmiotu. *Niektórzy nie mogli dodać Gary'ego do przyjaciół. Ciekawostki *Jest to ósme Halloween Party w Club Penguin. *Był to drugi raz, kiedy dwie imprezy wydarzyły się w tym samym czasie, ponieważ 7th Anniversary Party odbyło się 24 października, podczas trwania Halloween Party. *Memberzy mogli wejść do Ghostamatronu i przemienić się w duchy, chociaż przed imprezą plotkowano, że taką przemianę umożliwi specjalny item. Jest to podobne do przemieniania się w puffla, które było możliwe dla memberów podczas Puffle Party 2012. *Przed imprezą zostało potwierdzone przez Polo Fielda, że pingwiny będą szukać Gariwalda VIII, wuja Gary'ego, w Haunted Mansion. *Zgodnie ze skryptem Gary'ego, w przyszłości mogą powstać nowe rodzaje puffli. *Podczas imprezy od 11 października trwał konkurs dekoratorski na najlepsze halloweenowe igloo. *Jest to pierwsze Halloween Party, podczas którego można było przemienić się w ducha. *Jest to drugi raz, kiedy non-memberzy mogli kupić coś z katalogu. *Prawdopodobnie zostanie wydana czapka dla puffla w kształcie skrzydeł nietoperza, ponieważ znajdowała się ona na obrazie i można było ją zobaczyć przez teleskop w pokoju do przewidywania przyszłości. *Po wejściu do Hidden Lake można było zauważyć, że drabina została podniesiona. *Można było wyrzeźbić halloweenową dynię mając założony Miners Helmet i tańcząc na Icebergu. *Zamiast Monster Maker Catalog, w tym roku wypuszczony został Ghost Lab Catalog. *Gdy tańczyłeś jako duch, można było zobaczyć twoje palce. Galeria Sneak peeki Scary2012Confirm.png|Wiadomość od Polo Fielda potwierdzająca nadejście imprezy. halloween_polo.jpg|Ekskluzywny sneak peek dla wikii od Polo Fielda. Newspapers20120926upcomingEvents.png|Sneak peek w numerze #362 Club Penguin Timesa. GhostsJustWannaDance9.png|Sneak peek teledysku Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, z Frankym jako duchem. Polofieldsneakpeekhall2012.png|Sneak peek z Polo Fieldem. Screen-Shot-2012-10-02-at-7.24.20-PM.jpg|Reklama Halloween Party 2012. HauntedMansionSP.png|Sneak peek Ballroomu. !!h.png|Sneak peek Library. SkiLodgeSP.png|Sneak peek Mansion Attica. HPPoster.png|Kolejny sneak peek imprezy. Halloween Party 2012 Logo.png|Logo Halloween Party 2012. gary-halloween12.png|Gary jak zwykle pojawi się na tegorocznym Hallooween. (Potwierdzone przez Polo Fielda). News20121010UpcomingEvents.png|Sneak peek w numerze #363 Club Penguin Timesa. Screen shot 2012-10-11 at 8.12.04 PM.png|Katalog imprezy. 123kitten1_ghosts.png|Duch Polo Fielda! Screenshot_from_2012-10-12_19_38_18.png|Polo Field jako duch. Ghost-Polo.png|Polo Field zamierzający wykonać straszny taniec. Lab.png|Sneak peek Ghost Labu na filmie. Ghost FOREST.png|Duch zauważony w Forest. Ghost PLAZA.png|Duch zauważony w Plaza. Ghost SNOW.png|Duch zauważony w Snow Forts. Ghost TOWN.png|Duch zauważony w Town. Ghost ALL.png|Wszystkie duchy. Screenshot_from_2012-10-15_20_16_11.png|Polo Field wchodzący do Ghostamatronu. Lkök.png|Stawanie się duchem. Gariwald VIII Ghost.png|Gariwald VIII. Halloween.png | Karta gracza po przemienieniu się w ducha Pokoje town 2012.png|Town During the Halloween Party 2011.png|Night Club Lounge1.1.png|Dance Lounge gift shophalloween2012.png|Gift Shop Halloween Party 2012 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2012 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2012 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2012 Beach.png|Beach Light House1.1.png|Lighthouse Beacon1.1.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2012 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Ski Lodge1.1.png|Ski Lodge Lodge Attic1.1.png|Lodge Attic ski hill.png|Ski Hill Snow Fort1.1.png|Snow Forts Stadium1.1.png|Stadium Halloween Party 2012 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2012 Stage.png|The Stage Pizza Parlor1.1.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2012 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2012 Cave.png|Cave Halloween Party 2012 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2012 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2012 Dojo.png|Dojo Ninja Hideout1.1.png|Ninja Hideout Halloween Party 2012 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2012 Ice Berg.png|Ice Berg Pokoje Nawiedzonej Posiadłości Halloween Party 2012 Foyer.png|Foyer Halloween Party 2012 Library.pngLibrary Halloween Party 2012 Dining Room.png|Dining Room Halloween Party 2012 Hallway.png|Hallway Halloween Party 2012 Mansion Attic.png|Mansion Attic Halloween Party 2012 Cellar.png|Cellar Halloween Party 2012 Graveyard.png|Graveyard Halloween Party 2012 Tunnel.png|Tunnel Halloween Party 2012 Party Room 9.png|Ghost Lab Gary GARYhalloween2012.png|Gary znaleziony podczas party. heygaryfound.png|Gary znaleziony podczas party. Gary2012october.png|Gary znaleziony podczas party. Cp51.png|Gary w Forest. Inne CPTwitterOct.2012.png|Zdjęcie na profilu Club Penguin na Twitterze. Notki gariwald-note BEFORE.png|Notka Gary'ego na temat Gariwalda VIII (tydzień przed imprezą). Sign.jpg|Notka wyskakująca po zalogowaniu się i kliknięciu któregoś ze znaków znajdujących się na wyspie. Strona główna ScreenHunter_28_Oct._04_13.44.jpg Ekran po wylogowaniu CPGhostHalloween.png Memberzy Ghost membership.png|Komunikat, gdy chciałeś wejść do Ghostamatronu. Filmy Plik:Sneak Peek Halloween Party 2012 Official Club Penguin-0-1 SWF Ekran logowania *Przed imprezą *Podczas imprezy Pokoje Nawiedzonej Posiadłości *Cellar *Dining Room *Foyer *Ghost Lab *Graveyard *Hallway *Library *Mansion Attic *Tunnel Muzyka *Główny motyw *Wewnątrz budynków *Night Club i Dance Lounge *Stage i Pizza Parlor *Forest i Haunted Mansion *Cellar i Graveyard *Ghost Lab Muzyka w igloo *Ghosts Just Wanna Dance Zobacz też *Ghost Goggles *Ghost Costume *Ghostamatron Background *Gary's Giveaway *Gary *Gariwald VIII Category:2012 Category:Halloween Kategoria:Imprezy